


白包 Over the Rain （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Summary: - RPS现背/勿上升真人- 短篇- 仅以此篇向天空的他说再见/大家都要好好的
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 Over the Rain （短篇）

****\- RPS现背/勿上升真人** **

****\- 短篇/大家都要好好的** **

****\- 仅以此篇向天空的他说再见** **

_“呐，为什么你总爱看着天空发呆？”_

_“你不觉得感觉自己的渺小，才能活得更认真吗？”_

_“不是相反吗？”_

_“看看天空，每次总能变出不一样的景色，我都还没看够呢。”_

边伯贤抬头看向天空，阳光让他眯起眼睛，下意识抬起手挡了下，努力把今天的天空通过双眼记录在脑海里。

也不知道从什么时候开始，他也喜欢看着天空，以前总觉得这什么文艺痛的想法，可是逐渐地他感受到只有这片天空能接受全部的他。

每当这时候，他也总会想起和那人的对话。那人看着天空，眼眸发亮，像是看着天空就能得到无限的勇气继续向前走。

不知道他还好吗？

“伯贤哥，今天还是那么用尽全力在练习。”后辈走上前，双手递给他一瓶水，一脸恭敬的让边伯贤不怎么习惯。

笑着接过，说了些话安慰对方后离开了练习室。

一直奔跑，一直不停地奔跑，走到今天的虽然也有公司的功劳，但他还是不敢松懈下来。

“靠人人会跑，哈哈哈。”记忆里的那个人说这句话时，一脸严肃地干笑几声，讽刺这现实的社会。

经过一个小阳台时，边伯贤犹豫了下还是选择继续走。多年前的阴影让他实在无法轻易靠近这些可能被私生或者记者看到的地方。

好想好想好想金珉锡。

走到无人的录音室，边伯贤才放松全身躺到了沙发上。打开手机，几个未接来电，还有不同聊天室的未读提醒。

他选择打开一个聊天室，最后发送在一个月前。

这哥又在非常努力过军队生活了。

金珉锡有时候隐忍得让他心非常疼。知道他在准备回归，他愣是连聊天都不发，有时候只是给一句加油然后爱心的表情包，就怕打扰他。

“世勋那臭小子在我上课时候都能打来问话……”这么想着时，开着的聊天室突然跳动了下。

——今天过得怎么样？（大问号）

边伯贤感受到自己瞬间回到学生时代，忐忑等来自己喜欢的人传来信息。

——刚练习完，哥今天还好吗？

——今天被叫去拍些宣传片，和敬秀一起

边伯贤拉下嘴角，忍不住心里叨叨念念同团的朋友，即使不同的部队也能时不时见面实在太让他羡慕。

——哥怎么那么久都不找我

——专心准备你的回归！我等着听！（拳头）

想必是看到今天的新闻了，当了偶像这些年，回归前后的准备相差无几的模式，金珉锡是算准时间才找他。想到这边伯贤还是忍不住发了哭脸过去。

——你在撒娇？（震惊）

边伯贤抱着手机笑得翻下沙发，全身由内到外被灌了一层蜜那样。

他其实不会撒娇，也不怎么会示弱低下头，忘了是哪个很信星座的朋友说他就是典型金牛座，不把头撞得头破血流都不会喊疼。

可是面对金珉锡，这只是年长他两岁的哥哥，小小的身子总是充满着希望的力量，让他忍不住一直想要靠近然后靠着不离开。

某一天，他的确那么做了。而那个哥哥只是抬一抬肩膀让他靠得舒服点，尽管自己也是很累强撑住精神。

傻子。边伯贤心里忍不住轻笑，这哥哥就是傻，可是他就是喜欢这个傻子。

稍微作弄一下会瞪大眼睛，举起拳头轻轻划过肩膀表示自己在生气。

还记得告白的那一天，就他们两坐在偌大的练舞室里，趁着金钟大猜拳输了去跑腿买水的空档，边伯贤一副严肃正坐，对金珉锡说，“我喜欢你”。

金珉锡听了也跟着正坐，两人大眼瞪小眼地跪坐一阵子感觉腿都麻了，一个向左一个向右倒去然后哈哈大笑。

“好啊。”没头没尾的一句话，两人却有默契地知道指的是什么。

边伯贤以为自己会被拒绝，也做好思想准备怎么避免以后两人相处的尴尬，一时开心过了头就往金珉锡方向滚过去，趁机偷亲了一口。趁着金钟大推开门，人又滚到另一边，大喊着好累。

通过大片面积的镜子看到，金珉锡两只手遮住了脸，但挡不住红透的耳朵。

边伯贤觉得实在太甜，而且自己一定会上瘾。

人前还是那个很欠揍的相处模式，可是有点变化的是金珉锡的互动。有时候是真的往痛处打去，边伯贤忍不住泪眼看着那个笑得特别开心的哥哥，私底下再用一个吻弥补自己的痛。

都是朝夕相处的人，其他成员们也不是没察觉，但大家也选择不说开。多谢公司的不厚爱，他们并没有多少物料或是节目安排，加上两人又喜欢宅在宿舍里，所以曝光的机率不大。

金俊勉有一次认真地坐在他房里和他聊了蛮久，久得吴世勋来拍门说准备吃晚餐。边伯贤才知道其实金珉锡早在他们一起不久后和金俊勉说开。

这是多活两年的优势吗？边伯贤抱着枕头思考，总觉得自己在这方面还不怎么成熟。

金珉锡心细，边伯贤私底下表情控管有点差，他知道边伯贤偶尔的小情绪，会和以前一样从背后紧紧抱着他，无声地给予支持。

神奇的，就这样被安慰到了。

有时候两人一起出去压马路，偶尔让经纪人绕上没什么人的社区去走走。有时候看着脚下部分的首尔市，金珉锡指着天空说，看那又是不一样的云。

边伯贤以前没什么浪漫可爱的细胞，但久了可能经历也多了，有时候安安静静地呆着的确会让他在窒息的前一刻停下来，深呼吸。

现在身边还有个非常喜欢的人陪着。

现实不允许他们谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，但他们知足，能呆在彼此身边已经很幸运。身边的人来来去去，被伤害过的心，有人能轻轻握着说没关系不会再疼下去的幸运。

被来电铃声打断回忆。

——可以讲电话吗？

“哥！！！！”边伯贤没忍住开心对着手机大叫，能听到金珉锡的声音会觉得自己已经充电完毕。

——小声点，你在哪里呀？

“我在录音室，没人。”

——哦哦，歌记得发给我听啊，最近应该不会请假

“哦……”虽然知道最近情况特殊，边伯贤还是忍不住想着哪天金珉锡休假要把人锁在家约个会。

——乖，我表现好些才能有好印象啊，对了其他人……

“哥要知道其他人在群聊问啊，打来只要关心我就好。”

——幼稚啊你。

谈恋爱偶尔幼稚也没什么不好。

边伯贤看了下时间，关掉外扩，一边走向练习室一边继续和金珉锡聊天。经过落地窗才发现外面下过雨，停下脚步，看向天空。

“哥，下过雨的夜晚，也很美呢。”

——是啊，就算看不见彩虹，只要你心里有，就会高高挂在你的天空

> _誰もがみんな虹を観るために 『无论谁都会将彩虹』_
> 
> _生きている 凍えた暗闇の中で 『在那片为了观望彩虹而生存着的冰冷黑暗之中』_
> 
> _雨が上がれば 空に架かる『在雨停之时 高高悬挂于天空』_
> 
> _夢を信じて歩いていこう 『让我们相信梦想 不断走向前吧』_
> 
> _夢だけを信じて歩いて行こう 『让我们仅仅只是相信着梦想 不断向前吧』_
> 
> _翻译：時雨_
> 
> BGM: Heavenly Days / Over the Rain


End file.
